You Belong With Me
by XOXOWeasleyGirl
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me NOT a songfic . Teddy and Victoire, best friends since birth. Do they belong with each other? See how they find out. Set in Victoire's fifth year, Teddy's seventh. R&R!


A/N: This story, though not a songfic, is based on the song You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift. It is mostly _**based on the music video**_. See if you can figure it out?

**You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift**

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

_I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do_

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that_

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me._

_Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?_

**-*-**

**You Belong With Me**

**Chapter 1: So Why Can't You See?**

Victoire Weasley was bored – no, she was beyond bored. Chewing on the end of her brand new Spell-Checking Quill – one of her Uncle George's inventions – she leaned back in her chair, completely zoned out of Professor Binns latest lecture on the Second Wizarding War. They were covering the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, and she knew this story so well she could have repeated it half-asleep. Besides, most of her family were war-heroes; she doubted some Professor-Ghost would tell her more than they did.

Flicking her silver-blonde hair out of her deep blue eyes, both of which she had inherited from her part-Veela mother, she put her quill to a scrap of parchment.

_T - _

_Where the hell have you been? Also, how the bloody hell did you get through fifth-year History of Magic? It's such a waste coming to this class. It's just exactly what we hear at family dinners… except less entertaining! I'm so jealous of your spare right now! Why is Binns still teaching? Couldn't they find some one more… lively? Ha-ha, I know, I'm so funny! Anyway, since you _barely _see me now, Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, what's this I hear about you and a certain Ravenclaw prefect? I want to know what happened!_

_- V_

"Writing a love letter to your boyfriend?" Elizabeth Wood whispered teasingly.

"If by love you mean friendly and by boyfriend you mean best mate since birth, then yes, I am writing a note to Teddy.", Victoire snorted, folding her note expertly, as if she had done it many times before, which she had.

"There was a lot of friend in there, are you sure you're not trying to hide something? And I thought _I _was your best mate."

"My _male _best mate then. Besides, haven't you heard about him and that Ravenclaw?"

"Whatever you say, Ickie-Vickie," her friend sang, "I want to know about the Ravenclaw after you find out, though!"

Merlin, how she hated that nickname! Fortunately it hadn't caught on with the majority of the Hogwarts' population. She glanced around at her classmates, who, like Elizabeth, were paying rapt attention to the lecture – once quite rare for History of Magic but ever since third-year when they dropped the boring Goblin Rebellions and started to learn about the Wizarding Wars, History of Magic was many students' favourite class.

Victoire's gaze fell on Elizabeth – Liz – her best mate since her first ride on the Hogwarts Express. They'd both been _so _fascinated with each other. Liz was the daughter of Puddlemere United's star Keeper, Oliver Wood and Victoire was, well, a Weasley. They'd bonded over being pestered about their families. Both witches, with their striking good looks and abilities, were quite sought after by the male population of Hogwarts and even occasionally, a _Witch Weekly_ Reporter.

"…Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ginny Weasley-Potter, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood-Scamander, led by Harry Potter to the Hall of Prophecies…"

Victoire looked up at the mention of people she was so closely related to, and several of her peers glanced at Victoire.

"…rescued by Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody…"

Blimey, how _had _Teddy gotten through fifth-year History of Magic with his parents names thrown out so casually? Her heart felt heavy as she thought of her best friend. Poor Teddy. She never knew quite what to say to him when he talked about his parents. What an awful time History of Magic class used to be for him, no wonder he dropped it. She thought about how hard it had been for him to get through it, and she smiled a little. Teddy always got through everything somehow.

Ted Remus Lupin was one of the strongest people she knew. A Metamorphmagus with Werewolf-ish tendencies, an orphan having lost his parents to the war, he was by far Victoire's coolest and oldest friend. They had been friends, literally, since birth and they grew up together, talking, laughing, fighting and playing.

And that was why she found it extremely odd that she'd barely spoken to him since the school year started. Yes, they had spent almost all summer together on the beach at her home, Shell Cottage, but it was just ridiculous that they hadn't really spoken in nearly three weeks…

Victoire frowned, she missed her best friend.

-*-

"...Liz, I'm telling you, Alfred Cattermole totally fancies you!" Lisa Spinnet was saying, as Liz, Lisa and Victoire walked through the Charms corridor.

Victoire laughed her agreement, "It's true! He's _always _staring at you, and asking about you…" Liz was blushing furiously. "So?"

Victoire rolled her eyes but didn't saying anything, clutching on to her folded square of parchment, she searched for Teddy while being pushed along the crowd. They always exchanged notes in the corridors and he usually walked through here on his way to Potions…

She grinned to herself as she spotted him. He was walking with his friends, laughing at some joke or another. His hair was messy and stuck up at the back – like the Potter boys' – except it was his favourite colour, turquoise. He was an average height, quite toned from Quidditch. She couldn't tell what his eyes' looked like today, but he too, grinned when he spotted her and held up his own square of parchment. As a response and greeting, she held up hers.

They silently and swiftly exchanged notes in the crowd, heading off to their respective classes.

Victoire looked back at the end of the corridor, and smiled when she saw him looking too.

"Nice hair!" she mouthed. He laughed.

God, she was going to miss sending notes when he graduated.

-*-

"So, what did Teddy say about the Ravenclaw?" Liz asked her, once Professor Flitwick had stopped talking and they had begun work on practicing the Locking charm.

"Oh, I didn't read my note yet. Hold on." Victoire fished it out of her pocket and opened it.

_Vic – _

_1) Can you be my friend again? We haven't hung out so far. I know my Seventh Year, Head Boy and Quidditch Captain aura is a little intimidating, but come on…  
2) You're watching Quidditch Tryout's tonight, right?_

_3) I kind of, might've heavily snogged Melanie Clearwater – the Ravenclaw sixth-year prefect – the other day. It was after the prefect's meeting where you left too early, and we just got to talking and we ended up in a broom cupboard. And err, yeah, I asked her to next Hogsmeade weekend._

_4) I shouldn't have to tell you these things in a note. Seriously, be my friend again._

_P.S. I love my spares. Look at you in class, ickle-fifthy.._

_Ted _

Victoire snickered. Only Teddy would say 'be my friend again' as 'I miss you'.

Hmm... Melanie Clearwater. She was a perfect Ravenclaw, except for the fact that she was a bit mean. She was good-looking, quite smart, Prefect, reasonably popular and Ravenclaw Seeker, but she was kind of a bitch. It was hard to picture her with Ted. Then again, it was hard to picture anyone with Ted. He was just so... _Ted_. He dated a fair bit, not too much. It never got quite serious and she never asked how far he had been with a girl. This was the first time he'd ever said anything like _'heavily snogged'._ Victoire bit her lip – how odd.

"What'd he say?" Liz inquired again.

"He snogged her and they're supposed to go Hogsmeade together." Victoire rolled her eyes, handing her the note.

Liz read it herself and snickered. "'Heavily snogged'? What's that supposed to mean? Sounds like they almost shagged."

"Uh, yeah. He never says stuff like that. It's kind of awkward –"

"– To hear about it? What's wrong, prude?"

"I'm not a prude! It's just Teddy and I never talk about stuff like snogging. And it's _Teddy_."

"Seems like you do now. And you definitely have to come watch tryouts because I have to be there to make sure the new player fits in with the team and all..."

"I know, I know. I'll come with you, Liz. You already know I love Quidditch and it'll give me a chance to talk to Teddy in person, finally."

"Are you jealous, Vic? Wish you were the one he was heavily snogging?"

"Jealous?" Victoire looked at Liz in disbelief, "Please, Frizzy-Lizzie, he's like my brother."

"So you're saying you've never fancied him at all?"

"Well, I reckon I did when I was like, ten… But it was only because he was the only boy around I wasn't somehow related to!"

"Aww, was he your first crush? You two are perfect for each other. It's like the best-friends-turned-lovers cliché. You are meant to be."

"I loathe you when you spout off this nonsense, you know? We're best mates, Liz, nothing else."

"Best mates do not practically shag each other with their eyes in the Charms corridor."

"We do not shag each other with our eyes!" Victoire said with an indignant huff, "Are you mental?"

"I'm not the one who's mental. You are... You're mental in love!" Liz sang.

Vic giggled, "You read too much _Enchanted Encounters_," which caused Liz to break out in giggles too. As if either of them would ever touch that fluffy, girly rubbish.

Attracted by the noise, Professor Flitwick came over. "Girls! Enough giggling! We are not practicing the Cheering Charm here. Let me see your Locking Charms now."

Victoire looked hesitantly at the jewelry-box they were supposed to be practicing on, "_Colloportus!_" she said, surprising herself as she heard the clicks of the lock.

"Well done, Miss Weasley! Now you've got a place to lock all your secrets." Flitwick squeaked.

"Yes," Liz giggled as he walked away, "Now you've got a place to lock your secret, undying love for Teddy away…"

Victoire snorted. As if.

-*-

A/N: So… how was it? Please review and tell me what you think. Should I even continue?


End file.
